Accept It
by Sparrow Worthy
Summary: <html><head></head>Jake saves Tom and they are dating, but will the insensitive Jake mess that up? Second Chapter up. Boy Love, Rated T for language, R&R please.</html>
1. My stupid hero

**Accept It**

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is a one-shot I wrote at five something in the morning, so of it's bad it's only cause I got no sleep.**

* * *

><p>It was weird, Tom had know that, and he was always wondering what was wrong with him. At first he denied everything, he just couldn't accept it. But after a long time, he finally decided to just accept it and move on. Tom accepted the fact that he was gay and had his eyes set for some other guy, but that wasn't even the best part yet, the guy he would secretly stare at was none other than Jake. And he hated himself for it and he belittled himself for it. But he finally had accepted the fact that he was in love with Jake, his male cousin.<p>

* * *

><p>It was lunch and Tom had found a nice quiet place to sit at underneath a fairly large Oak tree. He wasn't hungry, so he didn't have any lunch with him. Tom just looked up at the clouds and thought about everything and nothing all at the same time.<p>

"Yo! Tommy boy!" Tom twitched at the nickname, but lowered his gaze to the only one who called him 'Tommy Boy'

"What do you want Jake?" Tom asked, he was tired and you could hear t in his voice. It was because Tom had recently been unable to sleep.

"You okay? You sound like your about to pass out." Jake sated

"Fine, just fine." Tom bit out. It sounded a lot more hostile than he meant for it to be

Jake sat down next to the older, but may I add shorter, brunette. Making said brunette slightly more tense and nervous, although trying not to let Jake notice. Which he didn't.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Jake asked, breaking the silence

"I haven't been avoiding you." Tom said, although it was a lie. Because ever since he accepted he fact that he was in love with his male cousin, Tom had been trying to avoid Jake as much as possible, hoping that maybe with some distance his love would die down and eventually fade into nothing.

"Liar, I know you have, don't try to deny it." Jake said in an accusatory tone

"I don't know what your talking about, but I have to go." Tom said, he didn't let it show, but he was starting to panic.

Jake didn't say anything as Tom stood up and left. As soon as he was out of the blonde teens view, Tom ran, he ran all the way to the back of the school. He had started hyperventilating and was trying to calm himself down _Damn it Tom, what's wrong with you!_ he thought bitterly to himself. Unfortunately Tom knew he and Jake had Art, the last class of the school day, together. And how he thought of just skipping, he knew he couldn't.

So with a sight Tom started walking to his last class just as the bell had rung. (Authors note: In Tom's school they eat lunch at two or something, leave me alone I'm home-schooled!)

Once he entered the class his eyes automatically found Jake. But when the blonde teen looked up Tom blushed and quickly looked away, hoping Jake hadn't seen the blush that had crawled onto his face as he took a seat at his assigned table. Which just so happened to be the same table Jake was at. And how ever much Tom loved being near Jake, it also hurt because in his own mind, Tom wasn't good enough for anyone to date.

Class had passed by fast and Tom didn't care, He just wanted to get away from Jake as fast as possible. The bell rang, Tom grabbed all of his things, and bolted for the door. He had made his way down to his locker when the face he wanted to see the least slammed his hand on Tom's locker door.

"Hey, Tom, whatcha doin'?" Andy, who was known as the 'School Gay', said

He was tall and muscular, but even though Tom was gay, he'd never date a jerk like that. It was well known in the school that Andy would go after any guy, gay or straight.

"None of your business." The brunette said, pushing the taller brunette's hand away so he could open up his locker

Andy grabbed the smaller brunette's wrist and pulled him into the janitors closet when no one was lookng

"Let go!" The smaller of the two said

But that was all, because Andy crushed his lips against Tom's. Shocking him so much so that he couldn't move. But when he did finally regain himself he tried to push the larger male off, but that only cause Andy to push Tom into a wall with enough force to hurt for a good week. Tom winced as his back collided with the shelf behind him. With out any other Ideas Tom could only think of one thing to do. He opened his mouth and bit down hard enough on Andy's lip to cause the larger brunette to bleed.

Furious, Andy pulled back, and backhanded Tom so hard across the face that he fell down. It brought small tears o his eyes because of the pain, but Tom couldn't cry, not in front of this bastard. Andy grabbed Tom by the hair and forced the smaller brunette up to his feet. Andy raised his balled up fist in the air and Tom closed his eyes waiting for the punch, but it never happened.

Slowly opening his eyes, Tom saw that Jake had came just in time and riped Andy off of the smallest boy in the janitors closet. After Jake got several good punches Andy ran off to god-knows-where.

"You okay?" Jake asked quietly touching the pinkish cheek, that had already started to bruise. This causing Tom to flinch backwards. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm fine." Tom said. Just then a thought crossed his mind _It's kind of like he rescued me like how a prince rescues a princess. _The thought automatically making Tom blush a deep shade of red, and Jake giving him and odd look.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Jake said breaking the silence. Tom just looked down "I thought were were best friends, why can't you just tell me what I did wrong, so I can apologize and we can hang out again." Jake said and put his hands on either side of Tom's head, making said brunette extremely nervous.

"Y-you wouldn't want to know. You'd hate me if you knew." Tom said, a certain sadness filled his voice, as if his whole world had come crashng down around him.

"I can't hate you Tom, were like brothers." Jake said. but that was the worst thing he could have said to the already upset brunette, because a look of pain crawled into Toms eyes.

And as he spoke his voice broke and his eyes started to water slightly "You know, it was nothing, really. I doesn't matter." And Tom plastered a fake smile on, and tried to get away from Jake

"Tom, you look like your about to cry, it has to matter."Jake said not letting Tom get away

"It doesn't matter! Now move!" Tom yelled, which startled Jake, but only made him mad at his cousin for not telling him anything

"No! You need to tell me what's wrong! If you hate me at least have the balls to tell me so! Your acting like such a girl with your mood swings and lame excuses!" Jake yelled out.

Tom looked down with wide eyes, as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and he couldn't help the tears from falling. Was it really so bad to be a little girly? Jake noticed the brunette crying after he heard the quiet sobs coming from the smaller teen, and it shocked him that Tom was crying just because of what Jake had said.

"Tom, calm down, it's okay, just stop crying." Jake begged

"I don't hate you." Tom whispered as he willed the tears to stop falling

"Then what's wrong?" Jake asked in his sweetest voice

"Would you hate me if I said that I was in love you? That when ever your around me I get nervous and shy. I didn't want you to hate me so I thought that if I tried to distance myself from you I wouldn't love you anymore. But it hurt whenever I wasn't around you, and when you said we were like brothers i hurt to know that that was all you thought of me." Tom said as he wiped the remaining tears away with the sleeve of his shirt

Jake just stared at the brunette, shocked at what he had said. Tom looked down and gripped he hem of his shirt once more._ That's it, he hates me, he'll never talk to me again, I'm so stupid!_ Tom thought as new tears began to form in his eyes. but he felt Jake's hands grab his chin and lift it up so that he was facing the blonde teen dead on, and Jake started leaning in. _Don't panic, don't panic!_ Tom tried to calm himself but when Jake kissed him he completely melted into the blondes touch.

"Please don't cry again Tom." Jake said with a small smile.

Jake placed his hands on each of Tom's cheeks and the brunette leaned in on them, closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Come on, lets go." Jake said letting go of Tom's cheeks and grabbing the other teens hand, leading them out of the janitors closet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember people Read and Review! And if you want me to add more chapters just ask!**


	2. You're stupid Smile

**Authors Notes: I am glad at the reviews and messages I got so I am going to continue _Accept It_, I went away for a while and my writing style has changed somewhat. But I hope you all enjoy the story and I am glad you like it so far.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week or so since Jake had kissed the short brunette. It was nice even if the two were dating in secret.<p>

Tom had seen a girl flirting with Jake earlier at school, it was unsettling and Tom had been quiet since third period. He had a million thoughts going threw his mind _Who was that? Why didn't Jake walk away? Why didn't he tell her to go? Why hasn't he brought it up? _Tom didn't want to believe that his boyfriend would ever cheat on him, but he and the girl seemed to be having a right good time.

Tom didn't like it when Jake smiled at other people the way he smiled at that girl. It was the smile he gave Tom when they had first kissed. It was a smile he wanted to be just for him. It was silly to think that Jake was that type of person but Tom couldn't help it. Just like he couldn't help the fact that Jake, his boyfriend, had been flirting with a girl. Tom had always been one to over worry. But he was also possessive and he didn't want the taller teen to know that.

The brunette looked up from his bed and at Jake who was on his computer looking at different music and bands for his I-pod. The brunette was about to say something, but stopped when Jake, himself began, not looking away from that damned monitor.

"You've been quiet." The blond stated bluntly.

"So have you." It was not a lie. Usually Jake was a ball of energy with a mile-a-minute mouth that wouldn't shut up.

Jake turned in the swivel chair and was now facing the smaller teen. "So?"

Tom was sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce and looked down at his legs, playing with the hem of his pant leg. The brunette wanted to say something, anything about what happened in third period, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Tom looked up and saw the blond roll his eyes and turn back to the computer screen.

Maybe he'd rather be with a girl. Maybe he'd already gotten tired of Tom and was looking for someone else. _Would he leave me to fins a pretty girl?_ Tom looked at his boyfriend. Jake was good looking, that was obvious, he could probably date any girl he wanted. So why hadn't he broken it off with Tom already? The blond seemed to be having a great time with that girl. Maybe he was waiting for Tom to break it off?

* * *

><p>It was the weekend and Jake had yet to mention anything that happened three days ago in third period. The brunette was getting annoyed and didn't like the fact the Jake was keeping this from him (even if he already knew.).<p>

"Jake, we need to talk." The brunette said as he walked in front of the TV screen, hand on his hips and all.

"Tom! I'm going to die! Move!" Jake shouted, trying to move his head in a way that didn't have the smaller teen in the way of his game.

The brunette was fuming. "No." He bit back and turned the TV off.

"TOM!" Jake shouted.

"I said 'We need to talk.'." The brunette said, glaring at his boyfriend. Any protests the blond had died in his throat when the glare was thrown his way.

Tom lead them into his room and away from anyone who might interrupt them. "hat do we need to talk about?" Jake asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The brunette gave him another glare but spoke anyways. "Three days ago, in third period, you were flirting with a girl. Why didn't you tell her off?" Tom asked as he stared at his boyfriend.

"What? This is what this is about? You're a little jealous?" Jake said looking a the brunette with a smile. The brunette glared at the taller male and Jake stopped smiling.

"Why did you keep on flirting with her? Why didn't you tell me what had happened?" Tom asked, he had stopped glaring, but kept his gaze on the blond.

"It's not that big a deal alright? She was just playing around and I don't need to inform you every time I do something." Jake said in a casual tone.

"Oh, so if I just went around flirting with the first guy who looks at me you wouldn't have a problem with it?" The smaller of the two bit out.

"Of course I would!" Jake said, jumping up from his seat. "Have you been flirting with any guys?" the blond asked.

"Then if you can flirt with other people why the hell can't I? What's so special about you!" The brunette said, giving his boyfriend another glare for the ump-tenth time today.

"Flirting with guys and girls are different! You can't just go around flirting with guys!" Jake said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you can go around flirting with random girls? How is that fair!" The brunette said.

Jake didn't really know what to say. He hadn't been expecting this when Tom said they needed to talk, so naturally he wasn't prepared.

"Why is this so important! I'm sure you've flirted with other people!" Jake spat out.

It was the wrong thing to say, he didn't know it, but it was. Tom looked at him in shock at first, but the gave Jake his most deadliest glare he could muster up. "I have _never_ flirted with anyone before because i had you! I knew I didn't need anyone else because I had you by my side. So would you stop showing everyone that smile!" Tom finally let it out. Without his glare wavering once.

This wasn't really about the flirting, The brunette knew that the reason he was so upset was because of the smile Jake had used then he was flirting. It was the same smile he used after he had kissed the brunette.

"Smile?" The blond asked incredulously.

"That damn smile! You used that smile when you were flirting with that girl! It was the same smile you used when you kissed me! You big idiot!" The smaller one said.

It clicked, the blond realized what this was about now. He walked over the the brunette and hugged him around the waist. "I'm sorry, I promise I will never smile like that to anyone but you." Jake said kissing the brunette on the forehead.

"Whatever." Tom said, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Love you too." Jake said as Tom rested hit head on the taller boy's shoulder.


End file.
